The Other Side
by tetedorn11
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are gone. Everyone seems to have given up hope. Stefan rolls back from his guilt and realises there may be an answer. Enter Bella.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cookies.

A day filled with them. It was now eight o'clock and the smell of baking filled the whole house. They had had an early start of seven o'clock but time whipped by with their easy conversation.

She'd arrived in the evening and being jetlagged, they both decided it was best if she went to bed. Twelve hours later and she was left refreshed. Thus the early morning. Charlie joined her after his sunrise fishing session with Billy.

Some things never changed.

But then again, some things do.

Usually he'd stay in the living room and watch TV but the holidays had everyone spirited. It was a magical thing to see Charlie ignore baseball and offer to be in the kitchen. Sure, he had the job of simply cutting out the shapes but still a miracle.

They'd already made over a dozen batches. Half of which would be taken to the homeless shelter. Another portion for Charlie's police friends. Even though he'd retired, they were all really good friends. The rest would probably go to the Rez. Of course, she remembered to save some for the Weber-Cheney family. They were the last ones to go into the oven before Bella called it quits. Her father looked ready to collapse.

"Remember when I was six and mum tried to make Christmas pudding?"

Charlie nodded with recognition. "Got more on us than in the pan"

Both laughed at the memories.

"I can't believe you remember that?" her father shook his head while cleaning his floured hands.

"How could I forget? You hosed us down in the back garden" she replied in between her amused laughter and unladylike snorts. This only resulted in another round of laughter.

Once they settled, Bella began cleaning, humming an old Smiths song. Charlie studied his daughter with a sense of relief and joy. "You seem good" he found the thought being spoken out loud.

Thankfully, it was a comment met with an easy smile. "I am. I'm glad to be here - to be back" she clarified and turned back to her clearing. "It is good to have a break from work" she added absentmindedly.

"They're not working you too hard are they?" Charlie frowned.

Bella shook her head, now busy with wiping down the surfaces. "Actually it's a pretty good deal. And if I don't want to go to the office, I can just work at home" she explained.

"I just want you to be happy" her father, always the protective. "My daughter, VP for a fancy New York Publishing company" he added with a slight smug tone.

Embarrassed, Bella ducked her head, hiding her smile. "It's not as glamourous as it sounds"

Before the conversation could be furthered, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Sue" Charlie said.

Bella threw the tablecloth over her shoulder and offered to answer. Still humming the song, she had a gait when sauntering towards the door.

She was happy.

Her father was too. And not just because of her. He had finally fallen in love again. Retirement was hard but he realised how much he enjoyed the free time. He'd always been a country man. Most days were spent fishing. Sue had been his nurse since the shooting and that was how their love blossomed. Between casseroles and late night visits.

It'd taken a while before Charlie told Bella, worried that she would go on one of her 'episodes'. However, the Clearwaters was already considered as part of their family so it was an easy feat. Now, six months later and they were still going steady. Charlie had been respectful, asking his daughter if it was okay if his 'lady friend' would move in. Of course Bella agreed, surprised that her father needed her permission.

Sue was the best person, she could imagine for her father.

Ex-army nurse, she was assertive and called out her father. By some miracle she had stopped Charlie from having sad diner dinners. Last Easter had been spent in Forks, studying the dynamic; watching how they both teased each other. They made each other smile and laugh. Sue was caring and generous and good.

It was no surprise that they had become fast friends.

Now as she opened the door, expecting to see the short-haired, wise-eyed woman, only to be stunned and lose her footing. Bella stumbled back, weighting herself against the wall. "Stefan?"

"Bella" he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping with the visible relief.

A lengthy silence weighed the space between the two.

Emerald green locked onto coffee brown. His were silently pleading while she was battling emotions. Several warned her to shut the door in his face and move on with her life.

Meanwhile, Charlie stopped cleaning in realisation of the strange silence and sudden tension. "Bella who is it?"

"It's not Sue" she stuttered, giving her away. As a result her father appeared by the hallway entrance. An inquisitive eye as he craned his neck to see the figure at his doorway. Worry etched his features as he read Bella's pale face. Her dark eyes were wide and fear in her feeble stance. "Bella? What is it?"

She knew it was unavoidable so she composed a smile and opened the door further. "Dad, this is my..."

"I'm Stefan. I work with Bella at Carringtons"

He'd been listening in.

Bella frowned at the realisation and cast a discreet glare. His presence brought back the surfacing memories. She was still wondering why he was there. They weren't exactly close. She could count the times they'd spoken in one hand.

"Well nice to meet you" Charlie politely smiled but couldn't ignore the tension between the two. "We've been baking so if you'd like to sit, I can make some coffee" he offered.

However Bella knew this wasn't a normal drop in and she couldn't chance risking Charlie's life.

"Actually it's work stuff so I'll just deal with this and be back" Bella played her part, piling on the lies as she slipped into her peacoat. "Sue will be here soon anyway" she added to distract her father.

Her tactics worked as Charlie's eyes widened. "I should have a shower then" he murmured to himself. "It was nice meeting you"

"You too Mr. Swan" Stefan nodded.

As soon as Bella's dad had disappeared upstairs, she began to push her unwanted visitor outside the house. He stumbled onto the porch. When he turned to scold her, she placed her fingers to her lips and led him towards the forest.

Few minutes of complete silence and trudging through the snowed woods, she finally came to a stop.

"You want something. What is it?" she sniped, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting out her chin.

"Hello to you to"

"Let's not pretend this is a friendly visit. What. Do. You. Want?" she pressed.

A sullen look overcame Stefan. The pit in her stomach hollowed further. One hand splayed over her torso as she bit her lip and kept her eyes onto his tired form.

"Is this about Damon?"

The words were timid and uncertain.

"Yes"

"What happened?" she whispered fearfully. "Is he alright?"

Stefan sighed and his features were guarded, protecting him from his feelings. "We - I don't know" he admitted brokenly and slumped down to a boulder.

"Did Elena...?" she paused and a rage was flickered. "Did she leave him?" Bella snapped, curling her fingers into balled up fists.

"No - n-no" he shook his hands profusely and sighed again. Each one heavier than the last. His head now lay in his hands as he muttered something incoherently.

When he looked up, he was more broken than before. This time she saw it. Past the mask he wore, she could finally see.

Dead eyes filled with grief.

No...

She shook her head in denial. Arms tightening around her waist as she stumbled back onto the tree. Eyes crystalled with unshed tears. "No..." she breathed but it disappeared into the wind. "Stefan, don't say it" she pleaded, turning her back to him. Darkness seemed to reveal itself, slowly encasing her as the familiar crippling sadness returned. Only this time it doubled, causing her to crash to the ground. Knees buried into the freezing snow and her hands now on the ground, steadying her. Breaths racked through heavy gasps.

A hand fell onto her shoulder. "I'm so sorry"

She realised her selfishness and stopped. One lone tear strolled down her cheek as she turned to face him. Arms circled his and her head lay on his chest. "No - no I'm sorry"

She wanted to cry it out but nothing came. Maybe it was the cold but she was back to feeling numb. Her body rigid against his as both were lost in comfort. "I'm sorry" She repeated, trying to search for an explanation. It didn't make sense.

Damon.

Damon was gone. He was dead.

The sentence was ridiculous - laughable.

"When did he..."

Another silence.

"Four months"

Her moment of shock was gone. Replaced by a blinding fury that overcame her grief. She revelled in the rage, welcoming it as she met the shameful eyes.

"W-what?" she pulled away from him. Kneeling as she still didn't trust her footing.

Stefan gulped, nervous and filed with guilt. "it's been four months"

"F-four" her voice broke and she hated it. Fists pushed up on the ground and she stood, towering over him before he scrambled back up. "Four months?" she gritted. "He's been gone for four months and now you decide to tell me?"

Stefan was silent.

"So I can what? Abracadabra him back to life? Wave my wand and fix your mess?" she ranted, each word piercing them both. "All to your convenience?" she shouted.

"Bella"

"I can't help you"

With that, she turned away from him. Heading back up the trail to her house. She needed to be away from this. This was exactly why she had left their world. Being human was who she was. It was what she knew and it was easy.

Stefan was smart enough not to follow. If he did, he'd end up as his brother. He stood there wallowing in his shame and mentally cursing himself. It was a bad idea. It had been a bad idea. He didn't understand why he kept trying when there was obviously no answer. His brother was gone and he needed to move on.

When Bella arrived home, she felt as if the world had been turned upside down. The house felt cold and different. Her world was not her own and she seemed to be having an out of body experience. A ghost watching as she fell back against the door. Studying her as she waited for the tears.

"He's gone. Damon's gone" she whispered to herself.

"Who?"

Charlie materialized by the staircase. Towel in hand as he dried his dampened graying curls. He noticed how she had tracked mud into the house. But the perplexed state she was in, he knew better than to ask.

"Nothing" Bella shook her head and forced another grin. "No one" she pushed up and hang up her coat. "I'll get started on dinner"

"Bells? It's only four o'clock" Charlie grimaced and stepped down beside her.

"Oh"

"Are you alright?"

"You know what? I'm not feeling too well – I think I'll get some sleep"

"Do you need anything?"

She was already halfway up the stairs when she emptily called back. "Im' fine Charlie"

Her head was spinning but other than. That she remained numb. She lay on the bed, closed her eyes to fight the nausea. All the while counting back from 100 and wishing for sleep.

She felt like she was handling it wrong. Failing at feeling her grief but that was the thing - she couldn't feel anything.

Ten minutes of tossing and turning and she growled into her pillow.

Damon wasnt dead.

He couldnt be.

He was...

Damon Salvatore.

Survivor. Sadist.

And her... Her friend.

As her thoughts trailed to his face. Those blue eyes now imbedded into her mind, she knew what was happening. A need to feel his sleek tresses had her up from her bed.

There were too many questions and gaps into the story.

Within seconds she was out from her bedroom and running the steps. "Change of plans" she called out with a note of urgency.

"What do you mean?"

The coat was back on and her feet were clad in white tennis shoes. "I need to go to Virginia"

"What?" Charlies brows furrowed in confusion.

"I wish I could stay but there's a crisis and they need me. Two books were not foolproofed but they've still been printed"

The lies rolled off with ease.

Charlie could see nothing would stop her but he still tried. "We were going to decorate the tree"

"And I'll be back" she stopped and turned to him. Sorrowful eyes and a false smile. "I promise"

"Will you be here for Christmas?"

"Of course"

She was lying.

They both knew it but neither of them admitted it.

"Be careful Bells"

He kissed her forehead and solemnly leaned by the staircase. She watched him for a minute before offering a sad goodbye.

Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**With all the nice reviews, it looks like you're stuck with me.**

**FLASHBACK (4 YEARS AGO)**

"Boo!"

Isabella jumped, clasping hold of the book when turning to the culprit. As expected, there he was, head poking out of the bedroom window. Like always, he was donned in black and somehow more irresistible than the night before.

"You're trying to scare me again" she feigned anger, while carefully balancing herself on the roof. Her legs now pulled up from the ledge and resting deftly on the red bricks.

Damon watched her every move with fervour. He waited for her to assure her safety before pushing from the window to join her. "You should be inside. You never know what's creeping in the dark" he teased, watching the hair rise at the back of her neck. His hushed voice trembling against her flushed skin.

"I can take care of myself" she frowned with uncertainty.

After a moment of silence, Damon's eyes fluttered from his daze. "Can't sleep?"

Isabella sighed, closed her book and wrapped her arms around herself. She shook her head and sighed, mutely answering him.

He nodded with an easy grin. "Well I can think of a way to tire you out" Damon's touch was soft but suggesting as he trailed down her neck, teasing the collar of the bathrobe. He wondered why seeing her in her white and blue pyjamas and cotton robe was so enticing.

Acknowledging the intensity 0f his look, Bella shied away from him. "Damon..."

He knew what that troubled sigh meant.

_'__Damon, I don't do casual sex._

_'__Damon, I'm only just getting used to being best friends with a vampire'_

_'__Damon, I don't want to complicate things'_

He couldn't fault her for protecting her feelings. All her reasons were logical and familiar. As much as he hated to deny it, she was the only good thing in his life; the only pure, unadulterated, real thing in the remnants of his life. She was his sanity.

"Put the book down and come with me" he ordered, placing a 'friendly' hand onto hers.

"Where are we going?" she fretted when he pulled her to her feet. Clumsy as always, she stumbled into him but he kept an arm around her dainty waist. Warmth flooded him. Desire and hunger was blurred as he felt his fangs extend.

It was only a normal reaction to distant herself, but he gripped her arm. "Trust me" Damon's eyes were pleading.

"I don't trust vampires" Bella snapped, an automatic response that seemed rehearsed.

A wicked gleam sparked in the frosty blue. "Well you're coming with me anyway" he threatened.

Not a second later, without anticipation, Bella felt the ground beneath her disappeared. She was suddenly staring up at the sparked midnight sky, limbs flailing. Crippling fear and a rush of adrenaline flooded, tearing through her and she awaited her downfall.

Only rather than crashing to her death, she found herself cradled by it. Arms wrapped securely around her trembling form. Her eyes were brimming with tears but she opened them, only to find herself locked onto his. She waited for the paralysing feeling to fade before jumping out of his hold. Fear soon replaced with anger as she punched at his chest. A few blows met his face and in annoyance, he caught her wrist.

"What the hell was wrong with you?!" she screamed

He placed a finger to his lips, silently warning her about the neighbours.

"You pushed me off the freaking roof!" Bella hissed and managed to shove him back. Despite her anger, she managed to control herself, careful not to let her true self unleashed, thus hurting him.

He smiled, amused. "I caught you, didn't I?"

"I could have died" she accidently shouted again.

Damon remained calm, shrugging her shoulders. "But you didn't" he rectified and placed a hand onto her shoulder, trapping her gaze again. "I caught you" he muttered.

"That was the scariest-" she was cut off with laughs, probably still stuck in shock.

Once she stopped, Damon smirked. "I thought you were this badass, vampire-dating, cliff-diving, motorcycle-riding witch"

"I am all of those things but a warning would have been appreciated" Bella finally relented, letting them both know that he was already forgiven.

Regardless, Damon realised his stupidity and took a humble step forwards. "Okay, then I'm sorry" his hands were together, as he begged for forgiveness.

Fake or not, she still fell for it.

"Alright asshole, where to?" she wound her arm around his and rested by his side.

"Wherever the night takes us"

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls.<p>

She had only been here once. And once had been more than enough.

By the time she arrived at the boarding house, she was exhausted. A blonde male human found her, drenched, slumped but determined. It was all he could do to let her in. After explaining that there was a mystical border around the place, she was sent back to a crappy motel room, a mile away from the small town.

Once, again she was dripping at the doorstep until Stefan answered the door.

He openly welcomed her, all but carrying her into the living room-slash-kitchen-slash-bug-infested bedroom. Stefan accommodated by placing his jacket onto the mattress and offering to use the air freshener. Once settled and Bella erased the disgust from her face, she listened.

This led to five hours spent relaying five years.

Originals to not-so-mythical cure to not-so-dead doppelganger.

As overwhelming as the information was, it filled in the gaps she questioned. Her only response was fifteen minutes of massaging her temple. Her index fingers rubbing at either side of her forehead, to help relieve from the pounding headache.

Stefan waited for her to say something. Having her show up at three o'clock in the morning was confusing for both of them. It didn't help that he had laid out their whole lives for her.

However, Isabella's mind had drifted, a defence mechanism to protect her from everything she had learnt. Instead, she thought over her own life. Five years ago, she was a human breaking up with her vampire boyfriend. Four years ago she was reunited with the supernatural. Three years ago she was leaving that life behind. And now... now she was back to the start. Her nature was inescapable.

Screwed over by vampires.

Now that should be a bumper sticker.

"Um..."

At the sound of Stefan's voice, she broke from her daze. Eyes opened, unknowing to how it was enough for Stefan to read her. In them, he caught the terror, the fright and the feeling of helplessness. She seemed to be swallowed in the heavy parka, small and fragile.

"I don't – what am I – w-what" she sighed and dropped her head in her hands, shaking it as she muttered to herself. "I knew the guy for less than five months – I don't know what you expect me to..."her shoulders slumped as she looked up again. "What do I do?!" she demanded forcibly, desperately begging for an answer.

"I don't..." his assurance died into the tense silence.

Once she eased, Bella met his gaze. "What you're asking for is..."

Her eyes closed, shaking her head and trying desperately to stop the room from spinning.

"I know...I just – I had to try" she heard Stefan reply, sombrely.

When she opened them again, there was a burning determination in her stare. "I want to see him"

As delusional as it was, she imagined seeing Damon would help her believe everything. It would be proof that he died. Also, it was possible that there was be a clue. Some spell would magically come to her and she could just fix it...bring him back. Simple. Right?

Only they were in reality and the world wasn't granting any favours.

"There's no body" Stefan mumbled.

"Right, because he killed himself to save you but rather than coming back, he's gone" she found the angered words spilling out before she could help herself.

"Maybe not?"

She looked at him.

For the first time, she looked at him.

Green eyes. A head full of curly brown hair. Classical features and an intense look about him. Even his attire, jeans and a simple sweater. Only today he answered the door in a white wife beater, revealing his athletic build.

There was no real resemblance. Complete opposites. The only thing they seemed to share was the last name.

Damon used to say that he got all the looks and charm and that she should count herself lucky for meeting him first.

...Damon...

The wistful thought of his name set her heart into an involuntary flutter. Unmissed by Stefan as he raised a brow. A curious smile peaking at the corner of his lips. She shook her head, ignoring it and placed her hands onto her thighs.

"If I'm going to even try, I need the spell the Bennett witch used to bring everyone else back"

Stefan leaned in from the creaky wooden armchair. "You'll do it?" he asked with a full grin and a heart filled with hope.

"Gotta start somewhere" she shrugged, scared of what she had just agreed to. She had practically walked through the gates of hell and shook hands with the devil himself.

But it was too late.

The young Salvatore had already fished out his phone and was standing up. "I'll call everyone"

"Everyone?" she called, making him stop and turn. "Elena?" Bella inquired.

"She will be here" he confirmed, watching her reaction closely.

Instead, the brown-eyed brunette falsified a smile. "Can't wait" she replied sweetly and diverted the conversation. "By the way I didn't bring anything so I'll need some clothes and I can't think on an empty stomach"

"Damon was right about you"

Before she could question, he was out of the house, phone by his ear.

* * *

><p>Rather than letting both of them suffer, Stefan suggested that she stayed at the boarding house. In return, he promised to find a better residence, hopefully not too far from the border.<p>

So there she was, back in the orange truck, anxiously staring up at the mansion of a home. Only this time, the grey clouds had disappeared. The morning sun peaked from the clouds, teasing the day.

She was exhausted.

Six hour plane ride, two hour drive and no sleep, makes for a very grumpy Bella. Let's not forget about the news of having one of those she loved as being...gone.

Rather than waiting any longer, she hopped out of the truck.

She didn't knock. Stefan had given her a key. Not that she needed it as they had left the house open. Stupid move, but it wasn't her place to say anything.

Once the door creaked open, she stepped through. Shivering when passing through the threshold. When the door closed behind her, she looked up to the ceiling. Intricate carved designs of various patterns swirled, creating some sort of optical illusion. She marvelled at the detail, a delicate hand on the wooden panels and feeling warmth...peace.

"You're here"

Startled, she whirled around to see the blonde, blue-eyed stranger from before. He'd changed from his pyjamas. However, he had a grey t-shirt with a label that had her frowning.

**MYSTIC FALLS POLICE DEPT.**

Still she didn't comment.

She was sure her brain was just about dead.

"I'm sure you're great but can we do the introductions later? I'm really tired" she dragged, offering a worn smile.

The boy grinned with ease and took a step down, towards her. "It's okay. I need to get to work and Jer's supposedly gone to school" he explained, grabbing the black duffel and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You can explain that later" Bella replied.

Thankfully, he seemed to understand as he pointed to the wooden staircase. "Bedrooms upstairs"

"Thanks..."

He offered his hand. "Matt"

"Bella"

No weird vibes. She was now 99% sure he wasn't a vampire.

"Nice to meet you. I'll see you later" Matt waved when disappearing out of the door.

Alone again.

As she headed upstairs, she thought over the men she had met in the town.

Must be something in the water.

When stepping onto the landing, her legs were on fire, feeling like she'd tackled Mount Everest. This made her think of last Christmas' gift. Seth's Gym Membership collecting dust in her bottom drawer.

Only the thought was wiped away at the weighted feeling, a force that seemed to push at her. Her steps grew slow and purposeful as they headed towards his room. The door was closed. Maybe even locked. Still, she had to try,

Fingers trembling and withholding fear, she grasped the bronze doorknob. With one swift and bold turn, she cursed when finding it was open. Well she'd gone this far.

As this door opened, her breath caught, only released in a weary sigh when the bedroom was revealed.

Her first time, she remembered how she marvelled at the sight. A piece of Damon being revealed to her. Another piece of the puzzle she so eagerly accepted. She'd twirled around, touching everything in plain sight. Hands on the poster bed, spinning and then landing on the bed. She'd smiled, revelling in the softness of the pillows. Her smile grew wider when Damon hovered before her. Blue eyes and sass, before beginning a tickle war.

The person she envisioned was a child, playing grown-up. Now she was twenty-three. She was a VP to a publishing company. But she was also friends with werewolves and vampires. She was a witch. A stupid witch that had just agreed to help bring someone back from the dead.

...But he wasn't just someone.

And this room was different.

Now, she simply saw a bed and a chest of drawers.

It seemed...cold.

After, what seemed like a lengthy hour, she walked in. Holding herself and biting her lip to stop her teeth from chattering. Automatically, she moved to the large chest of drawers and opened them. Hesitant and wary when pulling out one of the white button downs. His scent now enveloping her to the point that she felt he was there, holding her and pulling her from this nightmare. She had one of his black tee's but that was back home.

"Damon..."

Her voice broke and she stumbled back to the bed. Safely back onto the plush covers and fighting against the tears. "I don't know what I'm doing but I'm here" she muttered, clinging onto the shirt.

"I'm here"

**Elena coming up next...Stay tuned.**


End file.
